


Lucid Dreams: Beginning

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Horror, Lucid Dreaming, Murder, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker and fictional take on how I'm a lucid dreamer (this ability is acquired)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreams: Beginning

Oh, hello stranger  
I didn't expect to have visitors  
Not in this place, anyway  
  
You are here because I brought you here  
  
How? You ask  
  
Well, I am asleep and this is my little realm  
My dream world, where everything is as I wish it  
Welcome to my lucid dreams  
  
Do sit and stay awhile, I insist  
Though, you really don't have a choice  
I control everything  
  
You cannot leave until I say you can   
But, that won't be soon  
Never at all  
  
I'm still asleep  
  
I see you are curious  
Aren't you?  
Well, in case you are wondering about the corpse with pins sticking out of it....  
  
......that was my doing  
  
Aren't I fun?  
  
Oh, that person that has been blood-drained  
I did that, too  
I do these things a lot  
  
But only in my lucid dreams  
  
I control things here  
It is fun here  
If only I could sleep forever and stay here  
  
But, alas, darling, all dreams must come to an end  
  
In the meanwhile, as I sleep  
You will stay  
I shall tell you more  
  
Oh, that, I almost forgot that skeleton  
I did that, too  
I tend to do that to a lot of people I bring here  
  
Do sit  
Behave, I insist  
I only wish that you visit  
  
Do stay  
You don't have a choice  
This is my realm and I control everything  
  
So you will stay!  
  
Don't try to run  
You cannot evade me  
I'm in control here  
  
These are my lucid dreams  
  
Do sit and have some tea  
I made it myself  
Funny, why is red?  
  
Hmmph, must be the new ingredients...  
  
Oh, I quite forgot to inform you about something  
  
What? You might ask  
  
Well, those I bring here never return from whence they came  
  
This is no pleasant dream you are having  
This dream is not your own  
You are trapped in mine and you cannot leave  
  
Fear not, you will not be alone  
There have been others and they will confort you  
Though, they might be rotten, limp, pale, smelly, or covered in blood  
  
I'm sure you'll enjoy them  
  
I must politely inform you that before I awake, you shall be no more  
  
It was fun and I won't be seeing you again  
Neither shall you awak  
Why not relax and make it easier  
  
It has been fun but you shall sleep forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever  
  
Never again to awake  
  
You've met your end  
  
Hush and shush now  
You won't be alone  
Close your eyes  
  
I don't want to hear any screaming  
  
In my lucid dreams


End file.
